


star light, star bright

by zanykingmentality



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, F/M, Peter gets so frustrated, Promposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanykingmentality/pseuds/zanykingmentality
Summary: Peter justreallywants to go to prom with Lara Jean.or: five times Peter tried to ask Lara Jean to prom and one time he actually did it





	star light, star bright

**Author's Note:**

> school started so writing is slow but don't worry i promised i won't stop. i wrote this kind of hurriedly because i'm supposed to be packing for a class trip?? but i really do not want to do that right now so i did this instead. 
> 
> i'm totally down for writing a fic about prom too just saying. as usual unbeta-ed but spellchecked, so please enjoy!

**i.**

 

Lara Jean was not planning on going to prom this year.

 

It was more important to go as a senior, right? And it wasn’t as if she thought she’d have anyone to go with. Chris has never cared especially for school functions, and Lucas is, well, _Lucas._ If worst comes to worst, she could go with him as friends, but really, Lara Jean is enough of a sap to want to with a real _date_ or not go at all. Parties aren’t really her scene, anyway.

 

She forgets about prom until weeks after Kavinsky and her have started _officially_ dating, for _real_ this time. “Did you want to go to prom?” Peter asks her one day. They’re hanging out in her living room; Kitty’s out at a friend’s house and Dad’s at work, so it’s just them. Peter’s head is in her lap and she cards her fingers through his hair.

 

“I forgot about it, honestly,” Lara Jean confesses.

 

“ _Whaaaat._ ” Peter reaches up and holds onto one of her hands. “You have a super hot boyfriend now that you could take to prom, and you _forgot_?”

 

Lara Jean just shrugs, her lips twisting in an embarrassed half-smile. “I don’t know. I guess I thought it was more important in senior year?”

 

“Lara Jean,” Peter Kavinsky says, and she knows she’s In For It now, “With how sappy you are with your love notes and everything, I can not _believe_ you would forget about this high school rite of passage.”

 

“You’re not any less cheesy than me,” she huffs indignantly. Still, he has a point. How could she forget?

 

Oh, right. Maybe because it terrified her.

 

Yes, prom seemed like fun. It seemed like the perfect place to love and be loved. God, just picturing Peter in a suit kind of made her _weak._ But it also scared her ― the amount of _money_ it costed, for one, not to mention getting a dress that looked nice on her and _parties…_

 

“Shh.” Peter presses his index finger against her lips. “You’re scared, right?”

 

“A little,” she admits. Yeah, prom is scary. Dancing and parties and drunk teenagers dressed up and looking _infinitely_ better than she could ever hope to ―

 

“Lara Jean,” he says, and all joking is gone from his voice. “You are a beautiful girl and I love you.” Immediately, her face feels too warm for being inside.

 

“Is the AC broken?” she asks suddenly. Peter just laughs.

 

“No way,” he says, and grabs her as he leans back on the couch, pressing a kiss to her temple. It’s definitely too hot.

 

Especially to Peter Kavinsky, whose heart thrums in his chest.

 

.

 

**ii.**

 

So, that hadn’t really worked out the way he’d planned it to.

 

Prom is in a month or so, and Peter has to work fast if he wants the perfect promposal. Lara Jean was right ― he was definitely at least _as_ cheesy as her, and that meant he had to come up with either the perfect sign _or_ the perfect event. So, of course, he turns to the internet.

 

Wikihow comes to his rescue. Four ways to ask a girl to prom? Sweet! That’s really what he needs right now. He skims through the webpage and gathers ideas. Trying to be super subtle didn’t really work, so he decides to be as cheesy as he possibly can.

 

He’s too jittery the rest of the weekend. Lara Jean has to hold his knee so his leg will stop bouncing, but it doesn’t really do much, considering her touch makes him even more nervous and excited.

 

Monday morning, he drives her and Kitty to school, as usual. Then he makes a beeline for the broadcasting room.

 

He knows someone in this club, but he forgets her name ― he just leans over as she’s about to press the On Air button and asks, “Can I borrow the system for a sec?” She doesn’t seem to care especially, shrugging. He holds down the button and speaks into the microphone.

 

“Will Lara Jean Song-Covey meet me in the parking lot after school today?”

 

Well, obviously she will. He drives her home. But this makes it seem more creative. More promposal-ly. The broadcasting girl rolls her eyes at him. “God, you’re too damn sappy.”

 

“You mean cute,” he says back, running out into the hallway. There’s no way he will _not_ see Lara Jean today at school, but he’s still excited; he can’t stop bouncing in his seat throughout every class period until the last bell rings and he’s _out._

 

The parking lot is swarmed, but Lara Jean knows where to meet him. He sits in the grass in front of his car, waiting for her. Lara Jean shows up without Kitty this time.

 

“You know I was going to be here anyway,” she says.

 

“Yeah,” he responds. “Still.”

 

She comes closer and he holds her hands. Even as she’s standing over him, sun in the background leaving her a dark silhouette, he can’t help but think about how _beautiful_ she is, how lucky he is to have her.

 

“What is it?” she asks softly.

 

“Lara Jean Song-Covey,” he says, almost whispering. “Will you―”

 

“PETER KAVINSKY.” A voice behind them makes Lara Jean jump. Peter’s about to groan, when he realizes it’s the head of the broadcasting club, and also his English teacher. He hastily climbs to his feet.

 

“Yes! That’s me!” He’s tense. Is it obvious? His hands are clammy. Damn it, he just wanted to ask his girlfriend to prom. Is that too much to ask for?

 

The teacher points a finger at him. “You’d better not pull another stunt like that again, got it? I’ll let you off the hook this time because you’re so well-behaved normally, but next time just _ask_ if you can use the system!”

 

“To be fair, I did,” Peter says.

 

“I don’t need your sass right now!” The teacher whirls around and walks away. He almost trips over the curb. Lara Jean laughs into her hand.

 

“You rebel,” she quips. Peter just groans.

 

They go home, and he doesn’t ask.

 

.

 

**iii.**

 

That certainly did _not_ work.

 

Peter paces in his room. The wikihow article is full of really _awful_ ideas, but as he scrolls through it, he decides to try again.

 

Wednesday night. They’re at Greg’s for a party; Lara Jean’s sitting on the couch with her cup in hand, chatting with Lucas. Peter’s almost jealous until he remembers Lucas is like, _super_ gay. Everything is in place. Hopefully it’ll work out.

 

“Lara Jean,” he says. “Come with me.”

 

She nods to Lucas before following Peter out back.

 

“It’s a dog!” Peter crouches down to give Greg’s dog Good Pats.

 

“What’s his name?” Lara Jean asks. Peter just grins at her.

 

“Check his collar.”

 

When she does, Peter’s heart almost stops. And then her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

 

“Prom? Who names their dog prom with a question mark?”

 

Yes, Peter Kavinsky wants to smack himself and kiss her. Or ask her to smack him. Either one. Lara Jean, _why_ are you doing this to him. It’s literally impossible for someone who’s so into romance to be so _dense._

 

“I guess weird people like Greg?” He laughs it off. Come on, Kavinsky. You got this.

 

.

 

**iv.**

 

So, screw that wikihow article. It has _not_ been working. Except he really likes the idea of asking Lara Jean to prom using Legos, so there’s that.

 

Maybe he can try that one.

 

So he gets out of his last period early, claiming to have a stomach ache and that he should go home right now immediately. It’s not the English teacher, so his BS isn’t pointed out to everyone. Instead he’s pointed toward the door, with a frantic, “GO.”

 

He runs to his locker to find the Legos he’d compiled last night into a box. He runs to the library’s Lego board, the one where the Robotics team sometimes fools around with the shapes they can make. Yes, that means they craft dicks out of Legos. Peter gets to work, fashioning them to say, _Prom?_ Once everything’s in place, he waits outside Lara Jean’s class.

 

When she steps out, she looks at him bemusedly. “Peter?”

 

“Lara Jean,” he says back.

 

“What are you doing? Weren’t you in class?”

 

“I had a _stomach ache_ ,” he says, winking. Lara Jean frowns at him.

 

“You’re such a troublemaker.” But she reaches up to ruffle his hair anyway. “C’mon. I have to grab my calc stuff from my locker.”

 

“Sounds good.” Peter shoves his hands in his pockets as they walk. “Mind if we take a quick detour to the library? I want to see what the Robotics kids have done with the board today.”

 

Lara Jean is, again, so obviously confused, but she nods anyway.

 

When they get there, the crowd is huge. There’s normally not this many people in the library.

 

In the middle, next to the Lego board, are a girl and a guy. She’s laughing and he’s wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Did they really… use Peter’s work for their own promposal? God _damn_ that, nOW HE CAN’T USE IT.

 

“Ooh,” Lara Jean says. “That’s cute. Were you trying to get ideas or something?”

 

If this were an anime, this would be the part where the giant drop of sweat materializes above his hair. Sweatdropping, he thinks people call it? That’s what he’d be doing. “Yup,” he deadpans. Lara Jean giggles at him.

 

.

 

**v.**

 

On Wednesday night, PETER WANTS TO TEAR HIS HAIR OUT. Except not, because his hair is actually very nice, and he really likes how it curls. He _especially_ likes when Lara Jean runs her hands through it, which leads him back to the problem at hand.

 

So he texts Kitty. That seems like the only option, at this point. Wikihow has failed him.

 

Kitty: _lolol you’re asking my sister to prom???_

 

Kitty: _did u try yogurt bottles?? like spell out prom with them_

 

Peter: _this is why ur my second fave girl_

 

Kitty: _i know <3 _

 

Thank god Lara Jean has such a helpful sister devoted to Peter’s cause. (That cause is making Lara Jean the happiest girl in the world, but that’s a secret for now.)

 

So Peter has Kitty organize the yogurt bottles, even though he buys all of the ones they don’t already have. When they get home, Kitty runs up and yells, “Surprise!”

 

Lara Jean just stares. “That’s an awful lot of yogurt.”

 

“Yup.” Peter tries to keep his voice normal, but he’s too hopeful.

 

“I bet I can drink all this faster than you can,” Lara Jean says.

 

“Wh-” But she’s already gone, downing bottle after bottle of yogurt. Well, might as well indulge her, Peter guesses. Kitty just stares, exasperated.

 

Peter: _your sister is so dense_

 

Kitty: _trust me, i know._

 

.

 

**\+ i.**

 

That’s it. Peter Kavinsky will ask Lara Jean Song-Covey to prom if it’s the _last thing he does._ Hopefully it’s not, considering the fact that he really _does_ want to actually, you know, _go_ to prom with her, but Jesus Christ if this takes any longer he might actually _scream._

 

They’re walking home, Friday afternoon, when Peter says, “Should we go look for a corsage?”

 

Lara Jean looks at him out of the corner of her eye. “You haven’t formally asked me to prom yet.”

 

“I’ve been _trying,_ ” Peter complains. Lara Jean laughs into her hand and pats his shoulder. He reaches up to hold her hand and stops walking. “Lara Jean.”

 

“Yes?” Finally, there’s a knowing look in her eyes.

 

“Will you go to prom with me?”

 

Her smile is soft and beautiful. “Yeah. I will.”

 

(The corsage is of pink and white roses. They go really well with Lara Jean’s dress.

 

There are wasted high schoolers everywhere, so Lara Jean and Peter slow dance. Nobody’s really looking at them, anyway. For now.)

**Author's Note:**

> moral of the story: don't use wikihow 
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](http://zanykingmentality.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
